OFIBTY Memories
As you may see, some of us have been saying the wiki is dead. People are being pesimistic...talking about this wikis end. This is why I have created the OFIBTY Memories. This ia a collection of moments (maybe not happy ones) but moments that have made this wiki what it is today. The Beginning Saturday October 27th 2012, The Glee Project Wiki Chat was flooded for the first time in months. Tyler, Manuel, Nadia, Sam, Viv, Ellie, Emmett, Tom, myself and other people were talking, and Tyler, came up with the idea of an own wiki. We started with the planning, and came up with names, like TGP Wiki Famiy, Our Family, and Tyler came up qith the name "Our Family Is Better Than Yours". Tyler created the wikia and we voted for admins and chat mods. Manuel turned to be Bureau, Sam and I were sysops, and Eloise and Emmett were chat mods. This is how it all started. Chat Moments & User of the Week After a day or two of being at our new home, Tyler said something (you dont want to know what) in Korean. People laughed and Emmett came up with the idea of the Chat Moments: Screenshots of funny moments on chat. Then we started voting for them and created the User of the Week Jacks and Aces and the Writing Fever Jacks and Aces by Ellie was the first story written on this wiki, and after the success it had, many people started writing stories, which didnt turn out to be as succesfull, they had one or two chapters. Sam also started posting songs along with other people Our First Drama On November 3rd 2012, Sam went crazy, she started banning admins, swearing, and being just...bad. In the end, Its now one of my funniest memories I have here, and I think it made us think about having actual rules and a coucil. Shan arrives There is a new user on the wiki:Shan. We met her at TGP wiki, after being acused of being a spy from the Glee Wiki. Her original name was Smileo. Troll attack On the very first days of the wiki, many trolls started coming, including TGP wiki stalkers. The thing is that there were links everywhere to our "secret" wiki and random people followed them wand went into chat. Its still unknown if some were actually trolls or just pranks. Romance Fever: The Wiki Panedemic (Shoey) The first wiki couple got together! Joey and Shan were joined in holy matrimony on 5th November 2012 by Nasia on chat. They still live happily ever after together. Visit the wedding here. Manuel's Drama Manuel, in order to teach Sam a lesson, he pretended to be his sister, doing the exact same thing Sam did. Sam tried to stop him, but it was useless. Days after, the real drama began. He said He Would leave the wik, He was furious for some reason qnd liked our wiki at the Glee Chat. Later He said it was because of his ex-girlfriend, Skye's death. The next morning this was proven untrue and laughed at by everybody. Fanfic stolen and Glee wiki attack Brandon came up with the idea of a fanfic, and somehow, Gage found out about it. He started the fanfic at the Glee Wiki, claiming it as his own. Thos was just a spark that made the bomb explode, leading to an attack to the Glee Wiki. This turned out as a ban for both Manuel and I. Confession Nights Confession Nights are night in which we get to know each other better. We say the truth about things we have lied about, or simply things we didnt know about each other. In these nights, we got to know secrets about ourselves, and flund out things in common. Usually these nights were emotional, and there were sometimes small fights. Drew arrives Another new user has joined the wiki: Drew, or Andy. A seemingly nice guy at first, but everyone on the wiki knows what happened afterwards. Truth or Dare A rude, sensual game of Truth or Dare was played on chat, which resulted in several explicit messages and blogs being posted, and the unfortunate banning of several members - one of them being the newcomer Drew. He has never returned to the wiki since. The First Wiki Prom The genius idea of a Wiki Prom emerged on chat, and soon the 2012/13 New Year Wiki Prom was official; a chaos emerged, with the girls picking prom dresses and jobs being sorted and songs being picked - the prom awards were also held, with Joey and Nasia scooping Prom King & Queen. Eloise and Emmett's Fallout Eloise originally decided to go to the prom with Emmett, but then she changed her mind as she wasn't comfortable with the idea of wiki-dating him, and told him that she wasn't going to go to the prom at all. He took it quite well, but then it emerged that Ellie was going to the prom with Tom, and was now wiki-dating him; this angered Emmett, and he posted several messages on Ellie's wall claiming he was angry and he didn't want to be friends with her. Thankfully, the two managed to mend their friendship, and now they are best buddies. Sam's Drama 2.0 Just as the wiki was recovering, another kink in the chain was discovered. Sam was known for being a trouble-maker, but now she had claimed that she was suffering from leukemia, and several members (not naming individuals) did not believe her. Then she went crazy on chat, swearing and screaming before insulting everyone she possibly could; her rage was ended by her plead to be banned. She was banned by two admins - we haven't seen her since. Category:Blog posts